I love you, Elena
by Jesse91
Summary: Just a description of what happened in 2.08 "Rose" and my short idea what happened after. And I have to say it, that's my first Delena story!
1. Chapter 1

It was late. Elena, being prisoner from vampires at the beginning of the day, has been saved from Stefan and Damon. She didn't know what to think of the fact that Stefan would still give his life to save her, although she broke up with him. _But wouldn't I do the same for him?_ a quiet voice inside her asked. She stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and wanted to go to bed. When she walked through the door, she heard a voice, Damon's voice. "Cute PJs."

He sat on her windowsill, the window closed behind him and smiled at her. She looked at him confused and said: "I'm tired, Damon." While she was speaking, he stood up. He walked slowly towards her, but stopped a few steps away from her. He held something in his hand, but she couldn't recognize it. Now he showed her her necklace. "Brought you this," he said smiling. She just watched the necklace with wonder, saying: "I thought that was gone."

Damon slightly shook his head. "Thank you." When she however wanted to reach for it, he drew back his hand, so she couldn't take hold of it. She looked at him angrily and asked: "Please give it _back_." He replied: "I just have to say something." He took a step toward her, but this time she fell back. The fear was clearly written on her face. "What do you have to say with my necklace?" she asked insecurely. He frowned, unsure of what to say, and started: "Because what I'm about to say is … probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." He grinned for a tiny moment before his face got serious again. Elena knew what he was about to say, and she didn't want to hear it. Therefore she just said: "Damon, don't go there." But he wouldn't let anybody stop him. "I just have to say it once; you just need to hear it." While he spoke, he went closer to her and although she tried to fall back, she couldn't. Suddenly, he was standing close in front of her. They looked in each others eyes and Damon continued seriously: "I love you, Elena."

She expected him to say something like that, but to hear it was something different. Nevertheless she didn't step away from him. She didn't know how she should react. All she could do was looking into his dark eyes and as she was about to start saying something, he already spoke again: "And it's because I love you that…" He stopped, not sure of how to continue or maybe because of the expression on her face. She still was looking into his eyes. He frowned and silently continued: "…I can't be selfish with you." He still was confused. What did that expression on her face mean? Elena didn't know what confused him so much. She only knew Damon self – confident or sarcastic and there was no way that he could be shy or embarrassed. Yet in this moment a Damon so unsure stood in front of her, she couldn't believe it. In no way she was aware of that it was her feelings shining through her eyes, feelings that she wasn't aware of yet herself.

"…and why you can't know this." He paused for a second and said tenderly: "I don't deserve you. But my brother does." He knew that he almost commanded her to love Stefan again. At the same moment he knew that if he would try to kiss Elena, she would fall back immediately. He leaned forward anyway and slightly kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes, concentrating on memorizing her scent in his memory so he would never forget this moment. His lips felt soft and warm on her skin, and somehow _good_. She inhaled deeply, ready to say what she felt; trying to express her confusing feelings, but Damon wouldn't let her. He stroke her hair tenderly instead and finished his little speech.

"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this." She forgot that he had her necklace with that she was safe of being influenced by vampires. She frowned, looking at him confused and somehow pleading to let her speak. "But you do." A single tear made its way out of his eye as he influenced Elena, so she wouldn't remember this night. She closed her eyes and as she opened them again, she was alone. Her window was open wide, and around her neck was her necklace. She looked at it thoughtfully, asking herself who brought it to her, but decided not to think about it. Anyhow, not tonight. She lay down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it was supposed to be a one-shot, but this kept running through my head. It's really short, but I hope you like it! Please review (and if there's a HUGE mistake somewhere, let me know, cuz English is not my native language!)! **

* * *

When Elena woke up the next day, she knew what she had to do. It took her this long to fully understand why she hated Damon at the beginning.

Damon heard a knock on the door, so he went to open it. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that it was Elena. "Is Stefan here?" she asked trying to look over his shoulder. "Nope, he's out." Damon was about to shut the door when he realized that she was smiling. "Great. Do you mind if I come in?" she said while she was already going in past him. "It wasn't fair, you know?" She looked over her shoulder back at him. Damon frowned confused. He had no idea what she was talking about. He closed he door, and took her arm, so she needed to face him. "Let's go to the living room. I might need some time." Elena was on her way to the fireplace, stopping in front of it. She knew that even if Damon wasn't there with her, he would hear her.

"I got my necklace back," she started. She didn't look, but could feel that Damon was behind her now. "That's great. You are safe again, because no one can compel you anymore," he whispered. "Do you think I'm that stupid, Damon?", murmured Elena. She faced him now, shaking her head lightly. She couldn't look at him the whole time, so she faced the wall again. "I knew I wasn't safe without the necklace. That's why I…" Elena stopped. She couldn't bring herself to admit it. Damon got closer and carefully stroked over her shoulder. "That's why you – what?" He could see her inhaling deep. She turned around again and looked him in his eyes.

"That's why I know. I know what happened last night. And Damon, you're wrong. So wrong. You deserve me, too." She closed the distance between them and embraced him tightly. Yet, she took a step back again. He was stunned. All he could say was: "But how can you know that? I compelled you." She shook her head. "No, you didn't. I made myself vervain tea and drank some before you came. I can remember everything." She took his face between her hands and softly drew it closer to hers. The kiss was very shy at first, but once Damon realized that this was real, his hold tightened and the kiss became more passionate.

Elena looked at Damon again. She smiled ruefully at him. "I would have told you yesterday, but you didn't give me any time." She kissed him again, but stopped to say the most important sentence to him.

"I love you too, Damon."


End file.
